The Apprenticeship
by Maria-the-Fox
Summary: Tempest Hawke, the middle child of the family, finds herself in Tevinter under the tutelage of a Magister after being ordered to run away from the Templars and to not stop until she was safe. Now, she just has to survive and play the part. Easier said than done with a drop dead sexy slave the Maker seems to be forcing your way. Fenris/OC
1. Prolog

Author's Note: I'm doing this because I haven't seen anything quite like this yet, and I want to do it. Anyways, this will likely feature around Tempest more than Fenris, but that's a maybe. I know this one is really short and poorly, but it's just a introduction, the first chapter is already done and much longer and much better written this this and will be post as soon as possible. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Tempest Hawke was _NOT_ the tallest woman in her family; she was shorter than the average human female with her 5'1 stature. It was funny that she was the only one that got Malcolm's golden-blond hair, while in turn she got big almond shaped lyrium blue eyes from the Amell side. She was very shapely, with her hourglass figure. She was the middle child in her family, only seventeen, two years younger than Alek.

She was no warrior or rouge. She wasn't skilled with blades like Carver was, or competent with locks like Alek was. No, she wasn't skilled in either category. What she was skilled at, was magic. She trained along with her sister Bethany. She wasn't as skilled in Healing as Bethany but she was profound with the Elements and Force Magic. That made her a terror on the battle field. Not that she was the battle field much, but that was going to change.

It was three years before the blight; Bethany and Carver were only fifteen, Tempest seventeen and Alek nineteen. The Templars had come, father had told her run, and to keep running until she was safe. She had protested at first, but a sharp and well-aimed glare from him had forced her to turn tail and run for the hills with her dog Faires, so to speak.

Now, after a year of traveling by foot and by boat she was in Tevinter, signing up for an apprenticeship with some old Magister by the name of Danarius.

This was just wonderful, wasn't it?

* * *

Disclaimer: BioWare own all except Tempest, Faires and the storyline.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, the first chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it. Any profanity had been crossed out just for the of censoring encase of any of you are sensitive to that. I don't know if it will do that here, but I tried.

* * *

Whatever Fenris expected of Danarius's new apprentice, it certainly wasn't this.

Hadriana had been, for lack of a better word; _'__bitching__'_ about a _'Southern Barbarian'_ from Ferelden for about a month now and Danarius had spoken of a new apprentice with remarkable skill and power and that she would be arriving in Tevinter this week. (Hadriana however was not present this week, spending time in her own Mansion, rather than Danarius's, much to Fenris's relief.)

So he had expected some burly hairy beast of a man to come knocking on his Master's Mansion doors. But this dainty thing standing in front of his Master was not expected.

In the least.

Her form was very ample, a large bust and generous curves. She was obviously small boned, what with the small size of her hands and feet. She was muscled, not overly so but an attractive amount. Her skin was a lighter shade of peach. Her face was heart shaped. She had large almond shaped eyes of electric blue and rosy bow-shaped lips. Her hair was the color of liquid gold, the waves cascading down to her shoulders. She couldn't be older than twenty, maybe twenty one. The loose, rosy gold robe she wore made her seem angelic.

She didn't look the least bit barbarian; the top of this woman's head scarcely reached his own chin, barley the height of the average female elf, and it was obvious she was human. _A_ _very_ _petite_ _human_, he might as well add, _she_ _looks_ _so_ _breakable_. And she had a rare sweet smile on her face, not the cold, cruel, cleverly disguised ones the other Magisters wore. This one _seemed_ genuine. But of course, he knew looks could be deceiving.

One of the things that shocked him and his Master was the big furry beast beside her. It was a dog of some sort. What kind, he wasn't sure. It looked like a wolf mix. Its fur was a greyish white and its eyes a baby blue. It was lean, around its neck was a leather light blue collar, but there was no leash. It stood by its Mistress looking as regal and proud as a lion.

The Apprentice was absentmindedly stroking the beast behind the ear as the introductions were made. With the way it encouragingly licked her hand, he imagined it was a nervous habit. Who wouldn't be nervous meeting a powerful Magister?

"It is an honor to finally meet you Master Danarius." She greeted, "I'm Tempest Hawke, you're new Apprentice."

Danarius smiled back, "As is you Tempest. And please, call me Danarius."

So her name was Tempest. What an odd name. Well, it couldn't really be any odder then his name. He was named after an animal, after all.

"I only hope I don't disappoint you, _Danarius_." She spoke, practically purring his name, her voice was syrupy sweet. Typical social climber, it reminded him of Hadriana. He repressed a shudder.

Danarius chuckled, obviously flattered with the blunt flirting, fake as it may be. He raked his eyes over her form, a small perverse glint in his eyes. After undressing her with his eyes, he dropped his gaze to the beast at her side. "Who is you're companion." He asked.

"Oh," She looked down at the dog, "This is Faires," she gestured to blue eyed pooch. "She's my guard dog. I hope it isn't too much trouble for her to stay with me. If it is, she can stay outside. She's very well trained. She won't get in your way, I promise." She batted her eyelashes at him. _I hate this damned façade. He's so old, and ugly. Why couldn't He be younger and more attractive, it'd be so much easier to fake-flirt with the old pervert if he was attractive. Damnit all to hell!_

"It's not too much trouble." Danarius replied he was willing to tolerate it. She was Ferelden after all; a dog was to be expected. "Let us continue our discussion in the sitting room shall we." He held his arm out to her and she took it.

"Of course," she sent him a flirtatious smile and mentally gaged herself with a spoon. She patted her hip and Faires walked loyally at her side.

_'Definitely a magister.'_ Fenris thought bitterly, following behind them. Danarius turned to him.

"Bring us some wine…" he ordered, "The Aggregio."

Fenris obeyed. As he walked away he heard the conversation between the two.

"Fenris, a most loyal bodyguard, skilled in all manner of things." Danarius boasted. Typical.

"I see…" Tempest paused, "Must be useful to have someone of such… high quality." She sounded disapproving. How odd.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Danarius laughed, "You Fereldens don't have slaves." Don't have slaves? Did that mean she didn't have any?

Tempest took a sip of wine, and gently held the glass in her lap. Danarius had launched into the story of Fenris's markings, all the while letting her eyes drift to the man. How could they do that to a man, a living being? It's was sickening. Did they have no humanity? _Oh_ _that's_ _right,_ _they_ _don't_ _do_ _they?_

He glared at her, and she sent him an apologetic smile. He was very attractive and tall for an elf, lanky even. The markings on his skin shown defiantly against his tanned skin. His snow white hair and green eyes combined with the broody demeanor made him even more pleasing to the eye. In the spiky armor – oh she should not think about it anymore, less her face become a cherry.

She begrudgingly listened to the rest of Danarius's story, stroking behind Faires's ear, trying not to think of the handsome elf behind the Magister, and what _he_ – that _monster_ – put him though.

The sun had gone down hours ago and after a tour of the mansion and an awkward dinner, and the occasional glance at the spiky elf behind him, Tempest had gone to her rooms, her loyal pup trailing behind. Leaving Danarius to ponder her a bit.

He was currently in his own bedroom, standing in his bed clothes. "What an intriguing woman…" Danarius paused, "She liven things up here that's for certain." He turned to Fenris, an amused smirk playing on his aged features. "I noticed her staring at you," there was an unpleasant twinkle in his eyes. "Why don't you go see if she needs any tending to? I can't imagine I will need you for anything tonight." Fenris nodded, knowing exactly what his master meant, and walked down the halls towards her room.

"Ugh…" Tempest groaned, flopping down on the king sized mattress, face first. Having already taken a bath and changed into a beautiful silken nightgown, "This place is horrid." Faires whined in agreement, flopping down beside her. "Oh that's right!" Tempest shot up into a sitting position, "You have eaten yet." _Crap, I don't remember the way to the kitchen._ She hopped off the bed and immediately headed for the door, "I so sorry girl, we'll just head to the kitchen and-" she opened the door and came face to face with a Danarius's Body-Guard-Slave, his fist in the passion of; about-to-knock, "Hi." She flushed. He looked just about as shocked as she felt. But of course when you're about to knock on someone's door and it opens suddenly, who could really blame you. (I know I couldn't, but I'm just the writer here. Nothing to special about me.) There was an awkward silence, in which Fenris lowered his arm. "Something I can do for you?" she broke the silence, obviously feeling awkward standing in front of the spiky armored man in a damn nightgown. Oh how embarrassing. Was she blushing? She was, wasn't she? Oh she hoped not.

"I…" she had called him Sir, that was new, "Danarius sent me to tend to you." He was feeling just as awkward as her at the moment.

"Oh…" _Pompous bastard… wait a second… tend to me-_"Oh!" she was absolutely positive she was blushing now, "I-I-I don't… well that's… um…" _Great job Tempest, you bumbling like an idiot now._ "I-…" _This is so awkward. I've never been in a situation like this. To think that, that bastard would think that I would... that I would take advantage of someone like this…_ "I-" she let out an agitated sigh and looked him straight in the eye, "It's not that I don't want to, I really do want to… but I prefer my… lovers to come on their own free will, not because they were ordered to." She took in a deep breath and continued, "I'm not going to take advantage of someone, and in all honesty, it's quite a turn off for me." _That sounded so much better in my head. So, so much better in my head._ She mentally kicked herself.

Fenris was shocked. No Magister that he had been ordered to please had turned him down because he was ordered to... please them. If anything they took full advantage. Why wouldn't she? She said she wanted to. And what did she mean, 'come on their own free will'? It just didn't make sense. At least not to him. "My Master's will is my own." He found himself saying. _Well-rehearsed isn't he? Eh, bad joke and bad timing._

Tempest sighed and gave him a sad smile, "See, that's just the point. You'd be doing this because Danarius wants you to, not because you want to. And if we did have sex, I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you, and then I would feel guilty." She paused, letting the words sink in, "And I don't want to take advantage of you like those _monsters_." She paused again, and idea coming to mind, "But I wouldn't mind some company on the way to the kitchen… I kinda forgot to feed Faires earlier, if it's alright with you." She laughed nervously at the annoyed huff behind her. Signaling that Faires _had_ in fact hoped off the bed at one point and come up behind her during their conversation. She hadn't heard Faires get off the bed and follow her when she went to the door before. _Great, make a bigger fool of yourself in front of the hot elven bodyguard slave… person. Way to make an impression girl. Keep making a fool of yourself, you doing an excellent job Tem._

The fact that she was _asking_ him to do something was quite a surprise. _There's no way this woman is a Magister,_ he thought, _it's not possible. She's too… different. Then again maybe they do things differently in her country._ "As you wish Mistress."

She groaned internally, of course he would call her that. _Damn Magisters and Tevinter and their foul ways._ "Come on Faires," she crooned, "Let's get you something to eat."

Tempest watched with mild amusement as her _little_ puppy _'devoured'_ the steak, from her spot on one of the kitchen stools. "You'd never think I feed her twice a day with the way she eats." She chuckled, before a thought came to mind. She turned to face Fenris; he was standing next to her, watching Faires eat the raw steak she snatched from the meat locker. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Her reply was a loud growl, coming from his stomach. He flushed, "I fine" he insisted, most likely fearing Magister's mockery. She had to be faking. No mage was this kind.

She frowned. He most certainly was not fine. He looked like a twig, thinner than a twig actually. She slid off the stool and pointed to the one next to it. "Sit." This was the first time she had ordered him to do anything, and he wasn't willing to disobey, he did as told. She turned around, skillfully avoiding stepping on Faires and rummaging through the drawers, pantries and the meat locker. When she was finished with that, she set her chosen items on the table; a knife, a cutting board, a loaf of bread, tomato, lettuce and ham.

She placed the bread on the cutting board and picked up the knife, cutting it in half. She placed the slices on the side and picked up the tomato and began cutting it, placing each slice on one of the sliced of bread, the ham came next, same process, then the lettuce. She then, after setting the knife down, placed the other slice of bread on top of and placed it in front of him. She moved over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a glass, she filled it with ice and willed it to melt, moved back over to the table and set it down next to the sandwich. Then, she sat across from him, looking at him expectantly. There was a long pause. Was she taunting him?

She blinked, "What are you waiting for?" she asked, "Eat." after a small pause, she added, "The whole thing if you're hungry enough."

He didn't wait for her to change her mind, so he ate quickly. And it was so much better than the table scraps he was used to eating.

Tempest was particularly awestruck at the speed at which Faires and Fenris had managed to eat what she had made them. Faires, she knew for a fact; ate as if she had a bottomless pit for a stomach, so she was less awestruck by that, but Fenris ate as if he was afraid she would change her mind about giving him the food. What did they do to this poor man?!

She was pulled from her ponderings when Faires let lose a loud belch, to which, in return, she turned to the dog and with a raised eyebrow asked, "Feel better?" she was rewarded a tail-wag and the puppy dog eyes. A sign that she was begging for more. "Nu-uh pups, that stake was the biggest in there." The mage then turned her attention to the slave sitting across from her. "Are you still hungry?"

He shook his head.

"Alright then," she said, "Would you mind accompanying me back to my room? I don't trust myself to find the way back."

Hadriana had come by for visit early in the morning, most likely to see her competition, so the three mages sat in the dining room, waiting for the slaves to bring breakfast.

"You must be the _Ferelden_ _Apprentice_ I've heard _so_ much about." The brunette spoke, her pale blue eyes sizing up the competition.

The emphasis on certain words was not missed by the blond, neither was the sneer. "Oh you must be Hadriana, I've heard much about you as well." Bitch, was left out the sentence, but was clearly implied with the sugary sweet tone and fake smile on the shorter woman's face. But despite the friendly looks they were giving each other, they had obviously killed each other at least three times in their minds.

They were sitting across from each other at the dining room table for breakfast, Danarius at the head, watching how they interacted attentively. Fenris was standing just behind the old man's chair, keeping an eye out for any danger, as was his duty. Faires was sitting next to Tempests chair, sensing her Mistress's temper rising, and doing her best to not raise her hackles and growl. The woman on the other side of the table was obviously someone either she, nor her Mistress liked.

"I hear you specialize in healing." Quipped Hadriana most amused.

"I actually specialize in Force Magic and the Elements." She smirked at the shocked look on Hadriana's face, "Healing is just a hobby of mine."

"Quite an interesting skill set, Tempest." Danarius spoke up, "I don't think I've met many mages with such skills."

"Oh, I doubt I have anything that could surprise you," Tempest purred, putting on a sultry look and feeling disgusted while doing so. Fenris felt a little disgusted as well, seeing as she seemed like a very nice person last night.

Danarius chuckled lightly, obviously pleased with the flattery. "I trust my little wolf satisfied you last night Tempest?" he asked.

Ignoring the redness coloring her cheeks she pulled on a brilliant fake smile, "Yes, a very warm welcome Master Danarius." Lying through her teeth she made sure her voice was syrupy sweet and flirtatious. She spared a small glance at Hadriana and noticed she looked furious, "He truly is very skilled." _At eating almost as fast as my hound, nothing happened you perverse-disgusting-pigheaded-wee-little-demon-man ! There are so many other things I could call you right now, but my façade would crack._ While the other two mages weren't looking, she gave the tattooed elf an apologetic look, to which he caught. And it puzzled him.

She was lying for him, he knew, but why? Why would a mage, a Magister of all things, lie for him. He hadn't serviced her last night at all, well he led her to the kitchen and back, but she was the one that made him a sandwich. It just didn't make sense. Why would a Magister care about a lowly slave? Why would anyone care about a lowly slave? _What game is she playing?_

It was generally a good day when Danarius and Hadriana spent most of their time in the lab, leaving Fenris to go about his day without the threat of being punished in the crudest forms. But the fact that the other apprentice had left shortly after entering looking excitingly green and disgruntled, it didn't seem that, that was going to happen today.

The first thing that popped into his mind was that she would be taking out her bad mood on him, as Hadriana so often did, but she paid no attention to him. She just walked right past him and down the hall, in a rush.

_Odd?_

Tempest groaned. The Magisters were disgusting. What she had seen in there… oh she didn't want to think about it anymore! She was going to lose her breakfast any minute now.

Faires whimpered, coming up beside her. Tempest opened her mouth to comfort the poor thing, but the second she did, her stomach decided to heave. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gagged. Faires backed up a couple steps. Smart dog.

Tempest kneeled on the ground in the hallway and hurled up her lunch. _Fuck__ them all!_ She coughed.

_This place was going to be my own little hellhole, isn't it…?_

* * *

Disclaimer: BioWare on all except Tempest, Faires and the story line.

Review please. ^ ^


End file.
